


le mort vivant

by allsovacant



Series: something to cry on [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Gen, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: What if John saw Sherlock standing by that tree at the end of The Reichenbach Fall episode?In 221 words, I tried to convey what could've happened.





	le mort vivant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cdelbridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/gifts).



> The title is a French phrase I came across while browsing the net few months ago, it caught my eye because in English, it roughly translates to _'The Living Dead'_ , which I think suited John and Sherlock way back TRF.

The graveyard was empty of mourners but for a short built of a man who's standing alone in front of an epitaph.

Thunder rumbled from the distance, a prelude of rain. The dark clouds reflected what John Watson felt.

_Sherlock is dead_ and he wasn't able to do anything to prevent that from happening.

John was about to leave when a movement from a nearby tree caught his attention. It only took a glance, before the miracle he was asking was given to him. There, _standing_ by the tree is _Sherlock Holmes_.

Time seemed to stop, their gazes held, both breathing suspended but John was a soldier and his instinct told him that something has happened.

In a firm measured voice he asked, "Why?"

Sherlock seemed to snap out of a spell and was back again in his old self as if he hadn't jumped and died in front of John.

"It has to be done,"

And by hearing Sherlock's voice, anger gripped John's heart and tears clouded his vision.

_Lies and deception, **ENOUGH**. _

Witha terse nod and one long _last_ look, John turned and walked away. He never looked back and unlike Sherlock, he'll never come back.

The graveyard was empty of mourners but for a tall man on a coat who'll remain dead to everyone who knew him.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta read. I'll take all of your comments. Thank you so much.


End file.
